


A little extreme

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [61]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, M/M, POV Stiles, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsextreme, kitchen and night.





	A little extreme

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Stiles POV continuation of [Lemon Squares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624422), a Derek POV coffee shop AU with different first meeting, but it should work fairly well as a stand alone. 
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/172526442837).)

Caitlin came out from the kitchen right as the door closed behind Derek.

“I just met my future husband,” Stiles said and when Caitlin raised her eyebrows he nodded. “His name is Derek, he just left, for court apparently, and he’s gonna come back tonight and then we’re gonna get married and I’m gonna have his babies.”

Caitlin blinked at him, her eyebrows still high.

“That… sounds extreme,” she finally said and he grinned at her.

“I’m just pulling your leg, but he is coming by after work so we can go for a coffee,” he said, beaming with excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
